Stabs from a blade
by SasorioftheRedSand00
Summary: A small boy Named Kazzegie has a pretty normal life. Then everything falls apart and he becomes his own worst nightmare
1. Enter Kazzegie uzumaki

Stabs from a Blade

Chapter 1

This is the Normal Story

**This is me talking**

This is the Crazy hobo! XD

_This is a Flashback_

* * *

A small boy Named Kazzegie has a pretty normal life. Then everything falls apart and he becomes his own worst nightmare.

It was Dark outside. A wolf howled signaling the team to move forward. We crept through the bushes hunting our target. He flashed by and I gave chase. He saw me and leapt into the tall trees. I Cursed under my breath and continued to chase him.

"I have the target in my sights and I'm in full pursuit." I spoke into the microphone of the wireless equipment that was around my neck.

"Very good, take him down." The reply came.

"Yes Lord Hokage." I spoke back. I caught up with him and grabbed his feet. "Gotcha" I breathed. He fell to the ground with me standing on top of him with a Kunai in my hand.

My name is Kazzegie Uzumaki, fourteen years old, and I am an Elite Leaf Village ninja.

"Tansa, I got him" I spoke again.

She sighed. "I'll be right there Baka." She said. Tansa was my closest friend. We had become friends soon after we graduated from the academy. I remember how she always kept me well behaved, almost always by force.

* * *

he doesn't sound very nice…..

**GO AWAY YOU HOBO! Now back to the story.**

The ninja I had caught struggled under my grip. Just then Tansa Came out of the bushes. Her purple hair, purple eyes, and pale skin had not kept her well disguised. Like my Pale skin and Ice blue eyes. However I had brown hair and mine was spiky.

"Hi Tansa!" I said happily.

She Glared at me. "We're supposed to dispose of him Baka."

"Oh." I said snapping his neck. He fell to the ground. I sighed as I got up. "Well there goes my fun for the day." I said slinging him over my shoulder. I looked into the trees and jumped up into them smiling at the thought of the money I got for completing the mission.

I stepped out of the Hokage's office after delivering the criminal. It was sunny out so I shed the white jacket I was wearing and revealed my blue t-shirt and black pants. My hair was being difficult and one piece of hair wouldn't stay in the spike. The money I had been given was in my Leaf village headband shaped wallet. I breathed in and walked over to Ichiracu's Ramen.

"Hey! It's Kazzegie!" The Man at the counter yelled happily throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him sitting as I sat down.

"Not much, how's my Best customer? Did you give Your Dad a Big hug for me?" He asked already making me my Miso with chicken.

"Pretty good, and yes I did. He laughed and told me to tell you hello." I said smiling.

"Good, good. I miss Naruto coming here; I can't believe he's Hokage now. But I have his oldest son here to keep me company." He said still smiling as he handed me my Ramen.

"Yeah." I said slurping down the Noodles. When I was finished I Flipped over the counter and washed the bowl. Then I laid the money on the counter with a little extra for him. I walked over to where I was staying and caught sight of my Mom and my Baby brother Umino.

"Hey Mom." I said Walking over.

"Hi Dear, How are you?" She asked giving me a hug. Her Pink hair got into my eyes.

"Good, but my eyes feel kinda hairy." I said laughing.

"Sorry." She said smiling as she walked back over to Umino.

"How is he?" I asked looking at him. He had recently been sick, but he had appeared to have gotten better quickly.

"He's good." She said smiling.

"Well I've gotta go, see ya mom." I said walking away.

* * *

Nice Mom……Cute little brother…

**GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. More to come soon so comment and rate. Btw: this is my first story so be nice.**

* * *


	2. Lurking Evil

**Welcome Back! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter because here's the second one.**

**This Chapter will not be as slow as the first. I promise you that.**

This is the Normal Story

**This is me talking**

**This is the Crazy hobo! XD**

_This is a Flashback_

* * *

I opened the door and stepped into my house. I sighed after along days work. I had gone on another mission. This one was after an Akatsuki Member Named Deidara. Unfortunately Deidara Escaped. I heard a knock from my door so I got up and answered it. It Was Tansa Again.

"How'd the mission go?" she asked inviting herself in and eating a piece of the cake I had on the table.

"Not Bad Deidara's pretty fast." I said. "He…She…it escaped." I was confused about Deidara's gender. He/she/it didn't talk at all during the chase so I couldn't tell.

"Deidara's a Man Baka." She said hitting me with her fork. I hated when she did that but speaking up against Tansa meant severe pain. So I just rubbed the back of my head.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked taking the rest of the cake off the table and hiding it.

**

* * *

**

She's stealing your Cake……

**GO AWAY!!!!!! *Beats with shoe***

* * *

She looked up and swallowed her last bit of cake. "The Hokage wants to see us." She said jumping to her feet.

"Alright." I said throwing on my White jacket and leaving.

When we arrived at the Hokage's office I knocked on the door. "Hey Dad it's me." I said waiting. There was no reply. I heard a strong wind from inside the office. "He must have his windows open." I said opening the door. What I saw next shocked me more than I could have imagined. Glass lay all over the Office. The windows had been smashed and destroyed by someone or something. I looked around, all I saw was glass, paper, burn marks on walls, and crimson red blood on the floor. Tansa said nothing, neither did I. We stood there dumbstruck at what we were seeing. I walked forward slowly looking around for anything that could tell me what had happened. I noticed it was really bright in the room. And then I looked up, I regretted it. The Ceiling had been broken; a giant hole had been burrowed into it, and from the broken spikes hung ten dead Anbu Black Ops. Their masks had been removed so their faces were visible. Some angry, other pleading, some begging to die and others were just lifeless. I felt dizzy, I wondered what could have done this, then I heard Tansa calling me.

"Kazzegie, come here I found something." She said holding what looked like black paper. I walked over and looked at it. It was not black paper; it was black fabric, with a red cloud on it.

"Akatsuki….." I said lowly and angrily. They had taken my father, and killed so many anbu. Then I realized something. "Tansa…" I spoke lowly.

"Yes?" she replied looking at me puzzlingly.

"What if….What if Deidara was just a distraction to keep all the ninja occupied while someone else took my father…" I said putting it all together.

"It's quite possible." She said as she gathered what I was saying.

* * *

**This isn't very nice for someone to do.**

**OH MY GOD GO AWAY!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT WHEN I BEAT YOU WITH THE SHOE!**

* * *

"Come on we have to go look around the forest. I'd better go tell my Mom what happened." I said dashing out one of the windows.

I Ran beside Tansa through the trees. I had told my mom what happened.

"_Mom, Dad's been taken by the Akatsuki." I spoke low and sadly. She had been holding Umino, but she set him down now._

_"He's…gone?" she asked painfully._

_"Don't worry I'll bring him back" Was all I could say because she had started to cry._

I clenched my fists. "They won't come back to the village after I'm done with them." I said angrily. I leaped ahead two trees leaving Tansa behind me. She groaned and started moving faster.

"Well what do you expect to happen, you're just gonna walk in and destroy them all?" She asked catching up to me. I looked at her and sighed.

"No we're gonna need a plan." I said thinking of how to break into the Akatsuki lair unnoticed.

"And a really good plan at that." Tansa said dodging a tree branch. Just then out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn that I saw a giant green Venus fly Trap sprouting out of a tree. When I looked back it was gone. I was concerned so I jumped a little closer to Tansa.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Well over there just a minute ago I could have sworn I say a giant" I was cut off mid sentence by a loud crash and two Akatsuki standing in front of us.

"Kazzegie Uzumaki…Come looking for your father?" He removed his hat and I recognized him as Itachi Uchiha.

"I believe you are right Itachi." The other one said. I recognized him as Kisame Hoshikage.

"Come on we can take them." I said.

Kisame smiled. "Let's go." He said leaping at me with his giant sword.

* * *

**Dun dun duh!!!!! Wow, a cliffhanger. Well post and rate and I hope to see you all when the second chapter is up. Cookies for everyone who rates! And posts.**


End file.
